Rolled sheet dispensing cartons are generally provided with an outer shell to hold the rolled sheet, a removable cover to gain access to the sheet and a serrated blade for tearing the sheet at a desired length.
Canadian Pat. Nos. 732,025 as invented by Buttery et al and 738,265 as invented by Fin et al, disclose dispensing cartons containing a roll of sheet material which rolls against the outer side walls or panels thereof. This produces a relatively high contact surface area causing friction between the roll and the outer side walls. This occurs particularly in the case where relatively large rolls of sheet material are dispensed. A removable cover portion permits full user contact with the roll and increases the risk of damage to the roll by inadvertent mishandling.
Also disclosed, is a cutter edge or tear blade fastened on the exterior of the shell and fully exposed to the user, thus posing as a safety hazard. Moreover, the sheet material tends to slip over the exposed cutter edge during the tearing action, often resulting in an uneven or rough separation. A further problem arises when the free end of sheet material slips back onto the roll, due to the electrostatic potential or the resiliency of the sheet material.